


Three peas in a pod

by FanTitan



Series: Sincerely Three! Hogwarts Adventures [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Bullying, Coming Out, Connor and Evan are Hufflepuffs, Connor had a snitch like James Potter did, Connor is nervous about his homophobic parents, Crying, Evan has daddy issues, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, JARED IS LIKE REALLY INSECURE, Jared is a Ravenclaw, M/M, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2017, Panic Attacks, QUIDDITCH!, Zoe is the best sister, insecure jared, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTitan/pseuds/FanTitan
Summary: Sincerely Three Hogwarts au!Evan is battling his anxiety and is struggling from keeping it a secret from his boyfriends. Evan thought that keeping his sexuality from his mom was hard enough but hiding his anxiety from his boyfriends is being proven harder...Jared is facing judgment for his relationship and does not know what to do. He should not care about what other people think after all, he should be more worried about the O.W.L exams over others opinions...right?Cononor is struggling with both his home life and quidditch career and has no clue what to do. Sometime, divination does not have all the answers that he needs and he is at a loss for what to do.Thankfully, they all have each other.





	1. Jared POV

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE DEAR EVAN HANSEN CHARACTERS NOR HARRY POTTER, THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS.  
> This is my fanfiction based NaNoWriMo so, I don't own the characters.

 

 

Jared felt extremely tired as he walked into Herbology that morning. He had finally had managed to make it to his 6th year at Hogwarts. Although he was very intelligent (after all he was in Ravenclaw), he was very nervous about the upcoming O.W.L exams. And only a couple of hours of sleep he had had the night before was not helping.

 He would admit that Herbology was not his favorite subject. In fact, he rather despised it...At least his wonderful boyfriends were there to make it more bearable. 

 

It was everyone's first day back to school and during the fest the other night Jared had not gotten a chance to see Connor or Evan. He was SO happy when he found out he shared this first lesson of the day with the Hufflepuffs. 

 

He walked into class side by side with Alana (who was also in Ravenclaw). Who was currently ranting about Divination class? Much like the majority of students, Alana hated the subject.  Jared honestly felt neutral about it. It was Connor's favorite subject after all.

 

"So, are you excited for a start of a new year?" Alana asked as Jared tuned back into the conversation. They now were settled in the greenhouse. 

 

"Yeah. I mean, you know, O.W.L's will be stressful." Alana nodded, in agreement with Jared's statement. He and Alana than proceeded to join their other classmates around a table full of strange plants Jared had never seen before. Although, he was sure Evan would have known all of them by name. 

 

Soon after, Hufflepuffs came through the greenhouse door. Jared instantly looked for Evan and Connor. He saw them and tried to fight down the warm feeling he felt as he saw them. 

 

He was  _not_  a silly school girl swooning over a crush...

 

Connor met Jared's gaze first. Connor gave him a little wave, biting his lip to hold back a smile, although Jared took notice to it. Jared returned this with a wave and slight smirk.

Jared noticed that Evan was staring at the ground as though it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. Jared quickly grew worried. He had known Evan before they had come to Hogwarts and he knew that Evan being upset was not a good thing. 

 

_Is he okay?_

Jared mouthed at Connor. Connor shrugged his shoulders and didn't offer any explanation. 

 

_He hasn't said anything to me._

Connor mouthed back.

Jared sighed and kept his eye on Evan throughout the class and could tell that whatever was on Evan's mind, it was bad.

So bad that Evan seemed lost as they had to replant mandracs. He had stared off into space and almost tipped the pot of dirt on the floor. 

 

\----

"Alright class, that will be all." the professor said, dismissing the class for the day. 

 

After everyone began to pour out of the greenhouse, Jared made a be-line to Evan and Connor. 

 

"Hey! How was your summers?" Jared asked trying not to let worry slip into his tone. Connor responded "It was good" while Evan just replied with a shrug. 

 

"Mine was good. I missed you two a lot." Connor smiled at Jared and kissed him lovingly. Evan did the same. 

 

"I didn't see you two yesterday," Jared whined as all three of them started to walk into the castle.

 

"I know, I was worried. I didn't know what to think. Zoe and Ev just thought I was being crazy but, I don't know," Connor pushed back some of his hair out of his face "I just get worried and-" 

"My dad sent me a letter..." Evan interrupted. 

 

 

Okay, so that was what was bothering him. Jared put his hand around Evan in an attempt to comfort his boyfriend. Connor did the same and lightly rubbed Evan's shoulder. 

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Connor asked Evan, softy. The three of them now stood at their separation point. Connor and Evan would go to the dungeons for potions class and Jared would head upstairs for Charms.

 

"Not now..can we later?" Evan asked, playing with the end of his robe. Jared and Connor looked at each other and had a silent agreement. 

 

"Okay Ev. Whenever you feel okay doing so." Jared placed a kiss on Evans' cheek.

 

"I'm sorry for cutting you off Connor.," Evan said, shrinking into himself slightly. 

 

"It's all good Evan..I was rambling." Connor admitted.  

 

 Jared noticed that he was late and repositioned the textbooks he was carrying in his hands. 

 

"Have a good class." Jared said now smiling at Connor and Evan. Jared quickly leaned up and kissed Connor's cheek. "You too honey." Connor said as he leaned down for Jared's kiss. Jared gave a Evan a quick reassuring smile before he rushed upstairs to the Charms classroom. 

 

 


	2. Evan POV

 

 

Evan had, had the worst summer. For one, his mom had insisted that he write letters to his therapist. And for some reason, she was really insistent in it. That was SO unlike her. She insisted that he needed emotional help and Evan hated that he agreed with her.  

 

Evan had been in a relationship for a while and had managed to keep it from his mom.  
 Although his mom did not know that he was bisexual he was sure that she suspected it.

 

The majority of letters that he had written to his therapist was mostly himself complaining about how he had to write the letters ( In a way in which would not be concerning). He also sadly did not get to see Connor or Jared over break. All communication had been via text. 

 

Evan and Jared did used to live in the same area until a year ago. Jared now lived with his mom and dad about an hour away.

 

  
Sadly, Evan's mom was too busy this summer to go an visit them. Evan had gotten texts from Jared daily while even Connor had managed to send him texts without his parents knowledge. 

 

Evan felt guilty about not returning them often. He was embarrassed. Embarrased that he wasn't normal. 

And  to make matters worse, he had recived a letter from his dad..that had made him had a full out panic attack...when he was home..alone. 

 

  
So yeah..great summer.

 

On the Hogwarts Express Connor had been able to sense Evan's mood. Sadly Jared was not allowed in the Hufflepuff section of the train and Evan had not seen Jared at the feast.

 

Evan had tried to cover up his weird behavior as himself being nervous but it had been pretty clear that Connor had not found that excuse convincing. 

 

Evan was now currently over a cauldron trying not to spill to contents of the cauldron on on the table. He peered over the edge and was pleased and surprised to see that he was getting it right. 

 

Evan looked over to where Connor was located and saw that Connor was not doing what the instructions where asking but was instead, in a heated battle with a fellow Hufflepuff over when they would hold Quiddich tryouts. 

 

Evan smiled at Connor's passion before turning his attention back to the task ahead.  
\---

At the end of class the professor was going around to each person and checking to see how well they did on making the potion. Evan felt anxiety pile up and he was happy that he remembered to take his prescription that morning. 

"Mr. Hansen, let's see what you made for us today." The professor said as he walked next to Evan. 

The teacher put a leaf into Evans cauldron and watched as it disappeared into dust.   
"Mr. Hansen! I am very impressed! Nice work."

Evan felt confidence as he looked backed down at the potion he had created. For once, when he tried his hardest it payed off.

 

 

 

"Congratulations Mr. Hansen! As promised here is 1 vile of liquid luck. Use it well."

  
Evan accepted the bottle and nervously said "Thank you" to those who congraduated him.

 

"Nice work Ev." Connor said swinging his arm around Evan. Evan flushed and leaned into his boyfriends touch. 

 

Maybe that year wasn't going to be so bad after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most chapters will most likely be pretty short but there will be a lot of them  
> Thank you for reading! :)  
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed!


	3. Connor POV

Connor nervously tapped on his desk as he awaited the end of class. He could honestly care less about Transfiguration. 

He was desperate for the end of class so he could race down to the quidditch pitch and see who this year captain was going to be. He hoped it was him! 

He looked over at Evan to see him looking down at his desk in a daze. Evan had been doing this for over 2 weeks and Connor grew more and more worried each passing day. 

Although Evan kept insisting that he was okay Connor was not buying it. He'd have to ask Jared later about it. After all, he knew he did tend to get over worried.

 

\------

 

 

"Alright! I am pleased to announce that Connor Murphy is the new quiddtich captain this year." Madam Hootch announced. Some people began to clap while others just stared with a scowl. Connor ignored the people who did so.

Something was FINALLY going the way he wanted it to. 

\--------

"Well Connor, I think you should stop stressing out about it. Mom and dad are going to find out eventually." Zoe reminded Connor. Although they were in separate houses (Zoe being in Gryffindor) and in separate years (Zoe being in there 4th or was it 5th?) she always managed to find a way to annoy him. 

 

"Yeah well, you wouldn't tell them,right? Because that would be betraying my trust and outing me. And you don't want to do that, do you?" Connor asked crossing his arms over his chest. 

Zoe sighed. "No Connor, I would never out you. But, you need to realize that I want you to be happy and hiding it from mom and dad is going to kill you. You need to understand that you need to tell them eventually." 

 

Connor hated that Zoe was right. "Yeah, I know...just..I don't want to face them yet." Zoe nodded and put her hand on his shoulder. 

After a moment of silence she asked, "Did you take your medication?" 

Connor nodded. He hated how his younger sister looked after him. It should be the other way around. He didn't need anyone to care about him. 

"Good." Before she continued she removed her hand from his shoulder. 

"And, congratulations on becoming quiddtich captain."

"Thanks!" Connor said flashing her one of his rare smiles. 

"You know...I was planning on trying out this year.." Connor felt himself about to burst with joy. "You should! You'd be amazing." 

"Thanks!" she said, clearly please that he had said so. 

"Hey, I have to get to class. I'll see you later." Connor said, now realizing that he was going to be late if he didn't run. 

"Okay, me too! I'll see you later." She said, about to rush the other way. 

"And Connor, say hi to Jared and Evan for me!" Zoe called after him. 

"Will do!" he yelled back before he rushed up the stairs to divination. 

\-----

 

"Alright everyone, I want you to look DEEP into your minds and pull up a memory on the crystal ball. Now, what will appear in it will not be the memory but the emotions and points of the memory. Go ahead and try it."

 

Many people ignored the professor and mocked her within their little groups. 

Connor however, determinedly closed his eyes and placed his hand on the table. He made sure they were on opposite sides of the crysal ball . He tried to think of a good memory. He began to drift into the darkness and saw a little light. He let his soul float to it and the memory filled his head. 

 

~~~

It was a memory with Evan and Jared. They were all by the lake on a spring day. Jared was leaning on his side and Evan was lying in his lap. He felt so at peace. He remembered the bright sun and light wind. He also almost felt the kiss that Jared placed on his cheek. And he almost also felt the one Evan gave him as well.

~~~

"Nice work Mr. Murphy!"

Connor snapped out of his daze and saw that he indeed had produced an image in the crystal ball.

The colors were a bright pink,

Symbolizing love.

yellow,

Symbolizing peace

and a light shade of orange

Symbolizing great heart desire. 

Connor also noticed little images of Jared and Evan dancing around but only the professor and Evan (who sat right next to him) noticed. 

Evan blushed and held Connors hand under the table. It wasn't long before that image flew across the crystal ball as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for reading :)  
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed!


	4. Jared POV

 

As weeks went on Jared began to notice how tense Connor was becoming, as well as how weird Evan was acting.

It was now October and Halloween was coming up soon.

Jared began to notice that he was gaining weird, and unwanted attention.

Ever since he came out that year he had been flirted with on numerous occasions. Jared was not interested but he did however find it funny whenever Connor and Evan glared at those who tried to make a move on him. It was nice to know that his boys looked out for him.But he hated all the comments. He felt really upset by them but, he didn't tell Connor nor Evan. 

 

The Hufflepuff and Slytherin Qudditch game was coming up and Connor was more stressed than ever. Jared noticed that Connor seemed to spend all his time practicing and working on strategies for the upcoming game. And according to Evan, he also was not getting much sleep either.

 

\----

"Eat." Jared said setting a plate of pancakes in front of Connor. It was breakfast the day before the big game and Jared was fed up with Connor. "At this point you are going to shut down and no one needs that." Jared stated when Connor gave him a annoyed look. It was clear that Connor had no plan to listen to him until Evan lightly nudged him.

"Connor, listen to Jared. You have been running yourself dry for weeks and it is not healthy." Connor sighed but ate the food anyways.

\---

As the day continued Jared began to notice the eyes on him once again.  He turned and saw two Griffendor boys, one with blonde hair and green eyes and the other with brown hair and brown eyes, staring at him. 

 

"What?" he snapped at the stranger.

 

The boy with green eyes and Blond hair stepped forward.

 

" Can I tie your shoes? I wouldn't want you falling for someone else. " He said with an annoying smile that Jared hated. 

 

Jared raised an eyebrow.  "Look, I am not interested."

Jared tried to walk away but the boy continued to follow him.

As the boy walked closer top Jared he felt  himself grow increasingly uncomfortable.

He hated this. Why wouldn't this guy leave him alone? 

 

"That's alright. I just thought maybe you'd want a real man." 

 

"A real man?" Jared said, feeling himself grow more and more annoyed by the second. 

 

"Yeah, I mean, Hansen is so weak. He could never amount to anything." Jared felt himself glare. 

 

_Who was this guy and what gave him the right to talk trash about Evan?_

 

 

"Evan is more of a man than you will ever be you ass. I said I am not interested." Jared growled and turned to walk away.

 

The other boy stepted forward.  "Tom, I told you he is a just a two-timer. He is with Evan  _and_ Connor." 

 

Jared rolled his eyes and continued to walk to his next class. 

 

 

  _What jerks_

 

 Over the day, Jared insecurity grew worse. Why? He didn't know. All he knew was that he needed to force those feelings down..way down.

\--------

 

 

The next day, before the qudditch game he found Evan and they sat down, ready for the start of the game. 

"Did you hear that Zoe made the quidditch team?" 

 

Jared shook his head but he honestly wasn't surprised. Quiddich seemed to run in the Murphy's blood. 

"That's so great." Jared beamed. Evan nodded and put his head down on Jared's shoulder. He held Connor close and felt his heart beat.

 

The two teams flew out on their brooms and Madam Hootch began to speak. 

 

"Welcome everyone to the first quidditch match of this new year at Hogwarts! We are all pleased that you came out to watch and support your houses! This first match is between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Without further ado, let the game began!" She through the quaffle up into the air.

 

 

 

The game had begun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jared is becoming insecure...
> 
> Thank you SO much for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are Welcomed! :)


	5. Connor POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A look into Connor's character  
> Also there is a trigger warning because I am paranoid

 

 

 

As Connor took off into the skies he was filled with adrenaline.

He was keeper, and that meant that he defended the hoops. Connor loved flying..It was something he felt confident doing. It was an escape that did not require physical or emotion pain. This and divination had been those things.

They had also been something that had helped him cope with life a while back. 

 

\------------------

 

In Connors first couple of years he had quickly grown the reputation of  most likely to be a death eater. He had heard countless dumb remarks about how he should be in Slythrin (people were dumb and didn't understand that the whole "Slythrins are evil" thing is fake).

In his first year he had grown a fascination with brooms and had quickly decided that he would try out for the quidditch team his next year. 

He had grown up with a dad who was very prideful about how he used to play the game  and had always tried to force him and Zoe into the sport.

Connor had always hated the game growing up and was as surprised as his parents were when he found he enjoyed the sport. 

  
At his first tryout he was prepared but nervous. He had spent his summer practicing with his dad. That was honestly the only thing they ever bounded over...would ever bound over.  He had learned how to properly fly and move quickly.

However, he had never tried out for anything like this before in his life.

 

He had been so proud of himself when he saw himself on that list a couple weeks later after tryouts. He was starting a new chapter in his life and for once, it was not going to be driven by tragedy.

 

\--------------

 

The Hufflepuffs had won the game. This meant that who ever was victorious in the game between Ravenclaw and Griffendor they would play against. 

¨Connor!" 

 

Connor turned and saw his two wonderful boyfriends calling out to him. He stopped walking and waited for them to catch up. 

"You were  _amazing_! " Jared beamed at Connor.

"Yeah! I am SO proud of you Connie." Evan said, nodding in agreement with Jared's words.

"Thank you!"

"I think this deserves a celebration." Jared proclaimed and looked at Evan for his opinion. Evan nodded and smiled in agreement. 

 

\---------------------

 

It was Halloween and it was a weekend! That meant that they had the day to themselves.  It was filled with lots and lots of candy. And as promised, Jared and Evan brought all the candy and they spent the day celebrating Connor's victory. 

 

Before the end of the day and the big feast, Connor split up from Jared and Evan to go to the divination room.

When he got to the room he was greeted by the Professor.   
"Hello Mr.Murphy!" She said with a smile. "I heard about your victory this week, good job." Connor smiled and explained that he was wondering if she would mind him being in here for a while just to clear his head. 

"No of course not! Go on right ahead. I have to be heading out, but you may stay."

Connor thanked her as she left and sat down on one of the cushions that was located around a small table. He placed his crystal ball in front of him and dumped his bag on the cushion next to him. 

 

He placed his hands on ether side of the ball and shut his eyes. He did the same thing he had done in the previous class except he focused on anger instead of love. 

He watched the scene unfold in front of him.

(Trigger Warning) 

\----------------------------

He and his dad were screaming at each other. 

His mom was saying she was disappointed in him when she found out he had his first relapse. 

Himself hitting his sister when he was younger.

The first time he had ever cut and the sickening relief he had felt.

The thoughts of internalized homophobia he had had when he was confused over his homosexuality. 

The thoughts of how he would never be good enough for one, let alone two people and how he would just let them down.

\-----------------------

 

Connor opened his eyes and flashed out of his daze. He looked down at the crystal ball and saw a whole new assortment of color. 

 

 A dark, blood like red

Symbolizing inner battles

A almost sickening color of green

Symbolizing the thought of no escape

A shade of a vary light yellow

Symbolizing great uncontrolled rage

and finally, an almost pastel blue

Symbolizing tears of fear and anguish

 

 

Connor let out a sigh and focused on ridding the crystal ball of those memories.

 Once he was done he slipped the ball into his bag and threw his bag onto his shoulder. He shut the classroom door behind him. 

 

He walked down the long winding stair case and thought of those memories and how he had felt as though it was happening all over again.

He shook his head 

_No_

They were just something that he knew he could deal with now. He could do what he could to forgive both his parents and himself. 

He was happy he was no longer was going though the majority of that now.

 

He was just exhausted. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evan is next 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)  
> Comments and Kudos are Welcomed!


	6. Evan POV

 

 

Evan had not taken his medication that morning. He had not been in a rush or anything, it was just that Connor was near him all morning and he could not escape from his line of sight. It was also raining still and Evan had gotten soaked when going from Herbolagy to Charms that morning. Evan debated on whether or not he should take the Liquid luck potion he had gotten from potions class at the start of the school year but in the end, decided against it. 

 

Evan was currently in Defense against the dark arts with wet annoying robes that he wished he could change out of.  

 

Evan was honestly freaking out. He had a bad feeling about the day.

 

This class was shared between the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs every Thursday.

 

 Evan had a feeling that he was close to breaking down. And the teacher next words confirmed his theory. 

 

"Evan please stand here, everyone form a line behind Mr. Hansen." Evan wished he knew how to apparate. If he did know he could have apparated out of the class room, away from judging eyes. 

 

The professor continued, "Alright everyone, today we are going to be facing a bogart. As we had previously read, bogarts take on the form of the thing you fear the most. Now we all remember the spell to contain them correct?"

 

 

The class nodded. 

 

 

"Alright then. I am going to open the door. Ready? Alright!" The professor opened the door to the closet that contained the bogart and Evan tried to prepare to be face to face with his worst fear. 

 

 

 

Slowly, it creeped out of the closet with an all too familiar face.

Evan was faced with his dad who glared at him. His "dad" began to cuss and yell at him. 

"You'r a faggot! No one could ever want you. I have  _never_  wanted you as a son. "

He felt himself shrink back in fear at the words that burn him. He heard some rude comments made behind him and he felt more insecure.  

Evan tried to raise up his wand but the bogart began to change shape once again. This new form was of Connor and Jared. 

Evan's blood ran cold

 

_Oh no..._

 

 He knew what this is. And it did not help that he was in endless fear of this situation. For the life of him he could not remember the spell to protect himself against the monster he was faced with it.

 

Connor and Jared stared at him in disgust. 

 

"Look Jared it's  _him._ Evan the _loser._ "  snarled Connor with a look of disgust.

 

Jared snorted and doubled over with laughter. "I  _know_ he seriously still thinks that we like him, can you  _believe_  that?"  Jared said between cackles. 

 

"Like we'd ever want him. He can't do anything. We always have to save him from everything" complained Connor.

 

 

Evan could hear frantic voices behind him but he didn't pay attention to the words.

 

Jared walked closer to Evan and looked him up and down unimpressed.  Evan hated how he kept forgetting that these things were not his boyfriend...they looked the same. Every curve and freckle was identical. 

 

"Why would I ever want to be with someone like  _you_." He glared at Evan and he felt worthless.

 

 Evan began to feel as though it was getting too hard to breath. The walls seemed to be closing in on him and he couldn't take it. He couldn't remember the spell. Even if he did he was sure he would have failed to preform it correctly. 

 

Breathing became hard. 

He knew quickly that he was having a panic attack. 

 

He didn't notice when the real Jared had stepped in front of him and casted the attack spell at the bogart. 

 

Evan was pulled down to the floor without much notice. He did however, hear Jared and Connor's voice guiding him through a soothing breath in/ breath out exorcised. 

When Evan had calmed down the professor asked Connor and Jared to take him to the bathrooms so he could calm down. 

 

Jared and Connor lead him to the bathroom.

 

 Evan began to splash water on his face in an attempt to cool himself down. "Evan?" Jared asked, hesation in his voice clear.  "What happened..back there...?" Evan let out a shuttering huff and wiped off his forehead. 

 

"I had a panic attack." He said simply.

"A panic attack?" Connor asked moving to stand next to Evan.

"Yeah." 

"Are you alright?"

"No." 

Connor frowned and laid his hand on his shoulder in an attempt of comfort. 

 

"I am sorry that I didn't step in sooner..the stupid professor kept insisting that you didn't need help. You could have died!" Jared huffed.

 

Evan casted his gaze down to the floor. 

 

"Let's _please_  talk about this." Jared begged clearly annoyed yet worried about the situation. 

There was no way out of this.

 

"Honestly, this was the  _worst_  summer ever." Evan almost chocked on his tears.

He had to do this..they needed to know..

"I did not get to talk to either of you often and I am SO sorry that I was not able to text you back...I lacked motivation and I just...I am the worst boyfriend ever. I started to go to therapy and was diagnosed with anxiety. I now have to take medication for it." 

 

Connor and Jared tried to cut him off but Evan continued on. 

 

"A-and I just...I am SO mad at my mom. I was not able to see you Jared and that  _really_ hurt but I just can't insist that my mom take me. She was too busy with her new job at Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries (yes he said the whole thing like a total nerd). A-And I just missed you two so much." Evan didn't realize he was crying until Connor wiped away his tears with his hands.

 

My dad sent me a letter telling me that he had his own family and that he heard about how much of a failure I have become and how I could never amount to anything. And...I couldn't help but thing that maybe...you two would be better without me. And...I was embarssed to tell you two...I didn't want you guys to think less of me.." 

"No Ev-" Connor cut in, "- We could never think of you less or break up with you over something like this. We love you Evan." Evan let out a sob and Connor collected Evan into his arms. Jared soon also joined in on the hug. 

"Evan...the whole bogart thing..." Jared lead off and Evan could tell that he was unsure of where he was going with it. 

"We love you and..we have no plan of leaving you ever. Unless you want us to. Only an idiot would leave you, you dork." Connor nodded into his shoulder and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

"Okay...I will remember that." Evan said now less insecure as he had previously been.

"It's alright Evan." Jared soothed.  "Thank you for telling us, that was vary brave of you." Evan laughed lightly although some tears still flowed. After he calmed down a little he asked if he could go to the hospital wing to calm down. 

Connor used his long legs to run back to the class room to alert the professor and Jared and Connor took him to the hospital wing. 

The nurse allowed him to lye down and Connor and Jared stayed with him for while before the nurse insisted that they leave. Connor had glared at her but none the less, did as he was told. They both kissed him on his forehead and promised that they would get more time together later.

 

Evan melted into the bed feeling more a peace now that he was no longer in that horrid classroom with the bogart. 

 

Evan was happy to know that Connor and Jared did love him..no matter what. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that there is going to be around 12 or 13 chapters in this...TBD  
> Also Jared is smart and knew the spell and helped Evan...  
> Also I have NO clue how panic attacks feel and that was a really poorly written one. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed :)


	7. Connor POV Holidays part 1

 

 

Christmas was coming soon. Connor could tell that due to the new amount of snow that fell on Hogwarts grounds. That meant Winter break...and seeing his parents again something he was not looking forward to. 

Maybe he could go to Jared's instead. He had done this a couple years prior and the Klienmans had been so kind. He had never experienced Hanukkah before and he did for his first time there. He was happy that Jared had such a nice family 

 

Connor had also gotten to see Evan over break but that had been before the Klienmans moved.

"Hey, do you guys want to grab a butter beer when we go to Hogmed?" Connor asked one day while they were in the library together. 

"Yeah that sounds like fun." Evan agreed. He was wearing Jared's Ravenclaw scarf  since he had complained of being too cold. Connor found it adorable. 

"Um.. I am not sure." Jared replied without looking up from his book. 

"Why not?" Connor whined.

"I need to study for the O.W.L  exams." He huffed. 

"But it's not till like...4 months. Come on Jare! Take a break." Connor begged.

"Okay fine." He said shutting the book he had been reading.  "But only because I love you two and because I love butter beer." Evan snorted.

"The truth comes out..." Evan saids in a fake triggered way. 

Connor chuckled with them. 

\----------Time Skip to later--------

"Woah Jared! Slow down! That's like your 4th butter beer." Evan said scandalized. 

"Make me." Jared said chugging it. 

Connor and Jared both had a butter beer while Evan had a hot chocolate since he was so pure.

"How are you all doing?" Connor asked taking a drink of his drink.

"I am doing better. I feel a lot better that I told you two." Evan looked down bashfully and Connor reached out to hold his hand.

"I will admit that I am not looking forward to the holidays." Connor said glancing down at his butter beer.  

Evan and Jared didn't even need to ask why he felt that way at that point.

"Well, you are always welcomed at my house." Jared said clearly trying to make things better. 

"Thank you but..I am sure my parents won't let me get away with going to your house again. But thanks! I really appreciate it. Your parents are amazing."  Connor reached out and took Jared's hand into his and smiled. 

 

Evan took his other hand and Connor felt at peace. He did't want to tell them that well....he was planning on coming out. It could go any way and he didn't need that idea messing with his boys. 

They already had a lot to deal with. 

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

By the end of the day, Connor found himself laying with his boyfriends. The had found a spot in the castle and were snuggled together. 

It really sucked that Jared was not able to go the Hufflepuff common rooms. It would have been more easier to cuddle and take part in couple things. His missed Jared.

He told Jared this and he snorted. 

"AWWWW! CON LOVES ME!" Jared giggled. 

'Of course I do! How could I not?" 

 Evan nodded in agreement.

Jared flushed and leaned into his side. " You two are dorks." 

"You love it though." Connor teased.

"I do." He said nodding.  "I love my two dorky emo boys."

"Emo?" Evan asked.

"Yes Ev, we all know you listen to Connor's music. "

Evan turned bright red. 

"Well...it's acctually pretty good."

"Musicals are good. Nothing else is."  Jared said with a smirk.

Connor huffed and pulled them back into the cuddle position they had previously been in. He knew that he was going to miss it over break. 

\--------------------------------

 Saying goodbye to Evan and Jared was hard. 

He and Zoe met their parents on platform 9 3/4. 

 ¨Hello Zoe!" their mom greeted when they stepped out of the train. 

¨How are you Zoe?"  she asked pulling her into a hug.  ¨I´m doing alright, thanks mom...¨ Zoe pulled away from the hug and looked around. 

¨Where´s dad?" Zoe questioned.

¨Your dad is out waiting in the car. Let´s get going!¨ 

 

They all made their way to the car.

Connor had been quickly been victimized by his dad and ignored all his comments about how he should cut his hair and how he should get a girlfriend and he won't with hair like that. It was clear this was not going to be a civil break. 

\------------------

As he walked with Zoe into the house and quickly went up to his room. When he entered it was clear that his parents had gone through it..again..

It was clean at lest but now he would not be able to find anything. He was grateful that he no longer doing self harm or drugs (Evan and Jared had been helping him for a while) or his parents would have found it. 

\--------------------

He dropped his bags on the floor and flopped down onto his bead. He wished it felt like home but, it did not. 

He was only home with Evan and  Jared.  

This was going to be harder than he had thought. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Also, if you are interested...I have a new work up called Chandelier. I am not sure if I want to continue writing it and would really appreciate some feedback :)


	8. Jared/Connor POV Hoildays Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell...i don't like Larry  
> Also magic outside of school is now legal because I say so

\------------Jared POV---------

Jared woke up and glanced at the clock on his bedside table. He was happy to see that he had slept in. At Hogwarts he usually had to be up at the crack of dawn to be ready for breakfast.

He put his glasses on and glanced around his room.

He smiled at all the fandom posters and collections surrounding his walls of the room he had missed. He had missed home.

School was always academics, stress, and annoying loud mouth ignorant people. Well..it has gotten better he had started a relationship with Connor and Evan. Things now seemed to get better with his boyfriends pulling him out of his head and convincing him to take breaks when things became too much. And well...loud ignorant people would always exist in the world.

He knew that he faced more judgment than Connor and Evan did. That however, had more to do with the fact that Connor was intimidating and that he stood up for Evan easer since they were after all in the same house. Jared also knew that if he ever did tell them about all the cat calling they would fight the jerk but...he was too ashamed. I didn't happen to Connor or Evan...why did it happen to him?

 

He pushed these thoughts once again, down and rolled out of bed and went downstairs. "Hello!" Jared saw his dad sitting in the family room.

"Is mom at work?" he asked, joining his dad on the couch. His dad was watching "The Avengers".

"Yes. She only has half day though. She has the rest of the holiday off. " Jared's mom was an editor in "The Daily Profit".

"Is Connor with his parents during the holidays?" Jared's parents knew about his relationship with Connor and Evan and were making efforts in understanding. His parents also knew some of Connor's home life problems from Connor since he had spent the holidays at there house for 2 years. 

"Yeah. I hope he is okay. Hey dad, do you think there is anyway I can see Evan over break?" 

"We'll have to talk to your mom but I think that yes that might be a possibility." 

A weird silence fell over them. Jared tried to pay attention to the movie but he honestly felt the tension.

"So, how is school going?"

_Here we go_

Jared thought. 

"It's going okay. I am doing well in class."  His dad nodded. 

"Me and your mom don't expect anything less." Jared forced a smile. 

His parents always did that. He ran himself dry for weeks trying to keep up and get ahead and his parents constant expectation had always been the source of it. He directed his stare to the tv. 

_How much of a disappointment am I?_

\-----------------------------Connor POV---------------

 Connor looked at his reflection through the bathroom mirror. He had taken a shower that morning due to his parents demand. 

His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he had put concealer over his eye bags. He also wore a dress shirt and dumb bow tie with tight dress shoes and trousers. He refused to put on the suit jacket and instead wrapped bandages over his cuts.

 

His parents didn't know that he used to do that. No one except Evan, Jared or Zoe knew. 

He sighed and tried to become mentally ready to face his _whole_ family. Well...more like 30 people.He opened the door and made his way to the dinning room. His parents lived in a big house due to his dad being higher up in the "Ministry of Magic". That made their house the house for holidays.  

He sat down next to Zoe and a younger cousin. The cousin ignored him and continued to flick food at her sister. 

"Hey Zo."

Zoe leaned into his ear.

"How long until this falls apart?" she whispered.

"I'd give it 15 minutes ." Zoe smiled and lightly nudged him. "That's 5 minutes more than you said the last time you were here, why so optimistic?"

Connor shrugged. "I took my medication this morning and for once, and I don't feel like getting into a fight with dad and uncle Aaron over LGBT rights and politics." 

"I'm just happy we didn't come to Thanksgiving. According to mom, it was a full out war zone." Zoe responded back in a hushed voice. 

"Alright everyone, I would like to make an toast!" Connor looked up and saw Larry gathering the attention of the room. Everyone quieted down. 

"I would like to say that I am happy that we all are here together. I am happy to see that we all have come together as one happy family. I am proud of my wife, for working so hard at her job and for the family."

The table smiled at Cynthia who smiled back looking a little like a deer cot in the headlights. Larry continued. 

 "I am also proud of my daughter. She works so hard at school and is now starting her qudditch career. And that even though other members of our family have been harsh, my wonderful wife and daughter manage to work around hi(him)- it. I am happy with how this year has gone and that we all are gathered here to celebrate Christmas with you all. Cheers!" 

Connor blood ran cold.

_oh no he did not._

Zoe also froze and stared at Larry with disbelief. 

"Cheers!"  

Connor looked down and picked at his food.

Connor hated Larry.  He had not mentioned him. He bit his lip in anger.

This was the 5th year this had happened. Although he had not been there for the passed 2 years he had heard that his dad didn't acknowledge him. 

Connor pulled his hair out of it's ponytail and let his hair feel free. He _tried_ to be civil with his parents. But why had he even bothered? It was clear that he was not wanted. He was the mistake. He felt anger boil up. 

_No. Not here...you will be proving to everyone that your dad is right and that you are a mess._

He felt tears build up behind his eyes.

_shit._

For years Larry had treated him like garbage. And now he needed to leave. He couldn't for his mental health, be near them. 

He shot up from his chair and attention was suddenly on him. Zoe and everyone else had been cot by surprise. "I would  _also_  like to make a toast." he forced out between his clenched teeth. 

"Connor?" his mom asked in confusion. 

"I would like to say, fuck all of you. None of you get how  _hard_  I try to be the perfect son, to be your son. But you know what? Fuck that! I don't need you fucking approval. " Connor refused to give them anymore.

 

He rushed to his room and pulled out his bags. He used his magic to pack the things he needed. He wasn't surprised when no one went up after him. 

Once he was done he collected his things. He pulled out his phone. 

To: Zoe

Will be @ Jared's.

 

He sent her the message and quickly changed out of the tight clothing. He pulled on his casual wear and pulled on his winter robes.

 

He apparated out of his room and in front of Jared's house.  He walked up to the door and felt some tension slip away.

He took a deep breath and knocked.  It only took a couple seconds before the door opened. 

"Connor?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter (for Jared) I really wanted to start to highlight all the stereotypes that he is faced with for being in a polyamorous relationship. I think that he cares more about what others think of him than he thinks of himself. He NEEDS other peoples approval. And that has also sprung up from the high expectations his parents have for him.
> 
> (For Connor) He finally stood up for himself! I feel as though he never really did that. Sure he may have closed himself off from his family and get into fights with his dad but, he never really just spilled out what he was feeling. He was used to feeling negative emotions and expressing them when he was around his mom and dad. That prevented him from sharing why he felt that way. 
> 
> ANYWAYS (sorry for that rant...)
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed :)


	9. Connor/Evan POV Holidays Part 3

\------Connor POV----- 

 

"Connor? What's wrong?" Jared asked.

Connor chuckled. 

"What do you think happened?" 

 

Jared pushed the door wider and looked cot off guard by the sudden blast of cold.  "Well, come on in, your going to freeze to death." 

Jared helped Connor with his bags and dragged them into his house. 

 

Jared shut the door and lead Connor to the living room.  

 

"So...I'm guessing it was a bust?" Connor shrugged off his winter robes and pulled some hair out of his face. 

"I was planning on coming out but well, that didn't happen." Jared put a hand on his shoulder. "My dad um...made it very clear how much of a disappointment I am to the family."

 

Connor didn't realize he was crying until he felt a tear had streamed all the way down his face. 

"Fuck, i'm sorry that I am crying. I'm just-"

"No it's okay." Jared cut in. He pulled Connor into his lap and Connor felt like a little child. None the less, he bared his face in Jared's shoulder. 

 

After Connor told Jared the whole story of why he was at his doorstep, Jared covered him in kisses. 

"Do you want to face time Evan?"  Jared asked.

Connor nodded, really wanting to see his other boyfriend again.  Jared pulled out his phone and called Evan.

After it rang 3 times Evan picked up. 

 

"Hey Jared how are-" Evan was cut short when he saw Connor. 

 

"Oh my goodness! Connor what's wrong? Why aren't you with Zoe?" 

 

Connor rubbed his eyes, realizing that they must still have been bloodshot. "Um-"

"It's alright, i'll tell him." Jared cut in.

"Tell me what?" Evan asked.

Connor could hear the fear in Evan's voice.

Jared calmly retold the whole story to Evan.

"-and so, yeah. He told me the story and we called you." Jared concluded. 

 

"Connor, it's going to be okay." Evan said biting his lower lip. 

Connor nodded. "I am so happy to have you two." Connor sighed. 

"And were lucky to have you." 

\-------Evan POV--------- 

After a few more comforting words they talked for another hour. 

By the end of it, Jared had told  Evan that they plan on seeing him over break in person.

Jared had reveled that his parents agreed for them to go and Evan had felt so happy when Jared told them that. 

"Goodnight Ev." Connor pressed a kiss to Jared's phone's camera. Evan blushed, knowing that the kiss was genuine.

"Cooonnnooorrr don't do that!" Jared whined. It was ignored by Connor who instead kissed it again and pressed a kiss to Jared's cheek.  Evan giggled at his boyfriends adorable behavior.

 

"You are so lucky that I love you." Jared groaned before also kissing the screen as well.

"We know!" Connor and Evan said in unison with matching smiles. 

"Goodnight Connor. Goodnight Jared."

"We love you! " 

"I love you guys too. Get some sleep!"

"Alright, we will!" they said in unison. 

 

Evan hanged up with a smile and shut off his phone.

He looked around his room.

It was almost midnight and his mom had not yet returned home from the hospital. He felt lonely and still nervous about Connor.

 

When Jared and Connor had called him he had thought that they were going to break up with him. He new that it was a foolish thought but it still had been there.

He knew that Connor and Jared could do so much better. They were both more attractive and braver than he was. He highly doubted that they battled with their inner thoughts the way he did... 

Evan cleared those thoughts. 

No. Connor and Jared told him that they loved him. They told him that he was pretty and smart. And he knew that Connor and Jared would never lie to him. 

He would admit that seeing Connor broken up like that had been scary. Evan always thought of Connor as the strongest but the truth was, they all were in there own ways. And they all could break down at different times for different reasons. 

 

Evan looked around his room and saw that his plant children where very much thriving.

He had put a spell on them a couple years back for them to be watered when needed and tended to. He knew that his mom was too busy to do it and he wanted to keep them alive for as long as he possibly could. 

He admired them for a little longer until he stood up and made his way downstairs. He turned on the stove and pulled out some ingredients. He had already eaten but he wanted to make sure his mom ate something. She worked so hard and he wanted her to have some energy.  Whenever he was home, he made sure to make something for her. 

He made some pasta and laid out a plate. After he was done making the pasta and setting down the food he glanced again at the clock. 

1:45am

 

Evan knew his mom was home around 2 every morning and sat at the table in hopes of her showing up. 

Sure enough, at 2:03am the door pushed open quietly and in came his mom. He watched her from where he sat as she shrugged off her winter robes and boats. Evan's eyes followed her as she entered the kitchen. 

 

"Evan!" his mom said in alarm as she entered the kitchen. 

"I didn't notice you there." She smiled and than noticed the pasta. 

"Aww honey you didn't need to make me anything!" 

 

Evan shrugged. "I wanted you to eat something." She smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I am so lucky to have such a sweet considerate son." she beamed. 

 

She sat down and began to eat. She began to tell him about her day and Evan was reminded of just how intense her job was.

When she was done with her stories, Evan began to speak. 

"Hey mom...I talked to Jared and Connor today and they were wondering if...if they could come over during break?" 

"Well, I don't see why not. As long as it is okay with Jared's parents." 

"Really? Mom thank you so much!" 

Evan felt a wave of relief that she had said that. He could not wait to tell Jared and Connor.

 

\---time skip----

The day that Connor and Jared arrived Evan had for once, not been alone in his house since he had come home for the holidays. 

They had made hot chocolate and cookies. Jared's dad was a muggle (much like Evan's dad had been) and so he insisted that they not use magic when making them.

Making them had been a mess and longer than if magic had been used but, in the end, they tasted amazing. 

 

"Did I tell you or did I tell you?" Jared said with a goofy grin. 

They had spent the day together and just enjoyed each other. 

Connor and Jared had gotten to spend that night and they all squished into Evan's bed and snuggled.

 

\---

 

Jared and Connor had done this again 2 other times and made sure to have called Evan at lest once a day. Evan was happy that they were including him.

He had even spent a day with his mom! The holidays flew by and he was back at platform 9 3/4 before he knew it. 

 

He had gotten a seat with Connor in the Hufflepuff section of the train. Evan waved goodbye to his mom as the train departed.

Evan had talked and laughed with Connor all the way back to Hogwarts.

 

 Evan looked out his window after 3 hours had passed from being on the train and saw Hogwarts up ahead in the distance. He smiled and nudged Connor awake.

"Huh?" Connor asked, blinking awake. Evan gestured to the window.

They both looked out the window as they approached Hogwarts. Evan felt excited. 

 

He could not wait to get back to school. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plants and I call them my plant children so I feel like Evan would do that as well :)  
> Please let me know if I made any errors. I didn't get a chance to proof-read. 
> 
> I also wanted to say thank you SO much for all your kind comments! They all are so sweet and they always light up my day :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed


	10. Jared POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light trigger warning for language.

  

 

The first couple of weeks back to school had been awful for Jared.

 

Jared had immediately been bombarded by work and exams. The O.W.L exams were just around to corner and he found himself being more and more stressed each day. It had gotten to the point to where he had only had had 6 hours of sleep a week.

Sometimes he would pass out in the middle of the night and wake up late for breakfast and the first class of the day.

 

This was the case today.

He had not gotten a chance to change out of his robes so he just wore the ones he had wore the other day.

Jared raced through the hallways of the castle to Herbology.

As he ran to class a loud voice called after him.

"Wow, would you look at that? it's the slut."

Jared turned around and saw the blonde hair,green eyed Griffendor boy.

"You say it like its a bad thing." Jared shot back without slowing down his pace.

 

"Whatever loser."

 

Jared ignored him and continued on off to class.

He got there just as class was starting and felt a wave of relief. He saw Evan and Connor near the front as He shrunk to the back of the room. He saw Connor and Evan's looks of concern as he sat down.

Jared once again, felt shame. Maybe it was just that he had come to class after he was taunted. He bared his face into his arms, wishing the floor would swallow him up.

 

 

\----------------

 

 

Later that day, Jared found himself in the library surrounded by books and notes. He read one book after the next and wrote down only the crushal information.

Jared was humming softly when he was hit on the side of his face with a enchanted paper plane. He picked it up off the table. He unfolded it and felt his blood go cold as he read it.

_If I was as slutty as you, I would kill myself._

 

Jared felt tears build up in his eyes. He heard laughter behind him and he began to feel nauseous. 

Jared crumpled the note in his hand. He continued to hear the loud laughter and taunting from behind him.

He aggressively pushed his things into his messenger bag and practically ran out of the library and into the bathroom. 

He rushed into the bathroom and into a stall. He sat down on the toilet and let his tears fully come out. He didn't care that he had saw 5 people when he had come in. It wasn't like they would try to talk to him anyways.

 

\---------

"Jared?" 

He heard a knock at the door. He froze, recognizing that the voice belong to Evan. Jared looked down and saw two pairs of feet. Connor was clearly there as well. 

"y-Yeah?" He asked, flinching at his own voice. 

"Jared, open the door." 

Connor had been the one to talk that time. 

Jared's brain raced with possible lies he could tell them. After going over them mentally, he determined that there was no way out of the conversation. He had already been hiding it for so long.Jared slowly opened the door and was met with a concerned Evan and Connor. 

"Jar-"

"Do you want to know why i'm upset?" Jared growled now feeling a surge of anger flow through him.

"Jar-" Evan started again only to be cut off once again by Jared.

"Look at this!" he shoved the note at Connor and Evan's faces. "I'm just a slut who deserves to die." 

 

Jared didn't care that he was full on screaming at that point. He had known that this emotional breakdown had been bound to happen and he now no longer held any of it back. 

Connor and Evan read the note and than looked at each other. 

"How long has this been happening?" Connor asked him, sounding hopeless. 

"Ever since the end of our 5th year."

"Jared. I. will. fight.them." Evan glared with a tone and dark look that Jared had never seen before. 

 

"Evan no. You need to calm down."

Jared would admit that hearing Connor say that was pretty ironic.

"Jared," Connor continued, "what happened?"

 

"It's just that....this sort of thing never happens to you or Evan. I just feel like i'm such a loser for not being able to stand up for myself. I am such an easy target and they knew how to hurt me. I was to scared to tell anyone since I thought maybe you'd both agree with them....and well...I would not have been able to deal with that." As Jared told them this, he began to get over feeling mad and became sad again. 

"Baby no." Connor gasped, pulling Jared into his arms. 

"Those people are jerks who are unworthy of you'r attention."  he said, pressing a kiss to Jared's  head. 

"They are just jealous of you. They are only doing it because they feel insecure. _They_ are the losers, not you." Evan told Jared, in a soft, more calm tone than he had previously used. 

S

 

Jared nodded, now feeling more secure.

Connor and Evan continued to comfort Jared and by the end if their talk, Jared was no longer feeling as bad about it. Connor and Evan promised to have Zoe track the bullies down so they could have a duel(Although Jared had told Connor not to). 

When Jared had told Connor this Connor had smiled before responding, "When they messed with you, they messed with all three of us."

 

Connor and Evan had also manage to get Jared to tell them about all his fears surrounding the O.W.L S.

"Jared, you are literally one of the top 3 smartest people in our year. You will do amazing. Please don't stress out about this." Evan had told Jared as they exited the bathroom.

Jared smiled at Evan. " Thank you." 

Connor's phone beeped and Connor pulled it out of his robes.

 

"Shoot! I promised Zoe that I would meet up with her at the quidditch pitch 10 minutes a go. I could ask her to reschedule?"  he asked looking at Jared. 

Jared smiled, Connor was so considerate. 

" No, it's okay. Go on ahead, I'll see you later." 

Connor pressed a kiss on Evan and Jared's lips before racing down the hall to the quidditch pitch. 

Jared smiled as he watched Connor go. " Hey Jared?"

" Hum?"

"I wanted to give you something. I think that this will help you feel more confident about the O.W.L S." Evan said and he handed Jared a small vile. 

 

Jared studied it for a second before gasping. It was the liquid luck potion Evan had gotten is potions class at the start of the year.

"Babe no, I can't take this."

"But you need it more than I do. Please just accept it." Jared frowned but accepted it anyways. 

" Thank you Evan, I really appreciate it but, I won't use it unless I have to." 

 Evan smiled at Jared warmly. "Just take it when you need it." 

Jared pulled Evan into a hug. 

"Thank you."

Jared was great ful for his wonderful boyfriends. He still needed to work on studying for the exams. He did not want to use the potion.

Although he was great ful that Evan had given it to him, he still wanted to do the exam on his own.

 

He did have 3 more weeks until the O.W.L S .

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jared is no longer being bullied.  
> 3 more chapters to go!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed :)


	11. Connor POV

 

"Mom and dad feel bad about what went down at Christmas." 

"That's funny. How come they never have felt that until now?" Connor asked tossing the snitch back to Zoe who caught it with ease. 

Connor and Zoe where both currently on the school grounds, hanging around like most of the other students were. The weather was getting nicer after all. Zoe sighed and then proceeded to change the conversation. 

"Well...Griffendor is playing against Hufflepuff soon. "

Connor nodded, remembering that he had watched Zoes game that previous weekend. 

 

"Were going to kick your teams butts." Connor said with a playful smile before he caught the snitch that Zoe tossed to him. 

"As if." Zoe said with a grin. 

 

Connor was happy that he had managed to make a relationship with Zoe. He at lest had someone he could count on to care about him. 

 

"Hey Zo?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering if you would try to find out who those guys were that gave Jared that note."

"I will but, please don't do anything too reckless."

"It's just going to be a duel." Connor said with a shrug.  "Besides, they need to learn that they can't treat people that way." 

 

Zoe rolled her eyes but cot the snitch regardless. "Whatever."

 

\--------------------Time skip to the middle of that week---------

 

"Alright everyone! Please line up and we will start doing drills." Connor called out to his team. Everyone in the Hufflepuff quidditch team were in the quidditch field for team practice.  Their next game was in a week and Connor knew that the teen needed practice in order to beat their next opponent. 

Due to the weather being so nice and warm Connor took advantage of that for his teams quidditch practice.

He had his hair in a man bun (something Evan had called super attractive) and easily put his helmet on.

He mounted his broom before he kicked off the grassy field and up in the air. He felt the air whoosh around him as he did so. He felt so peaceful in the air, above the school and above his life. 

 

Practice that day had gone well. Everyone had stayed on task and he felt so relieved when everyone had followed the rules and listened to the game plan for the next week. 

"Alright everyone remember! This Thursday and next Thursday we are having more practice.  Make sure to review what we did today and, thank you everyone! Today you all did amazing! Nice work."  Connor called after his team mates after 

his team mates when practice was over.

 

He began to walk to the Hufflepuff's quidditch tent to gathered his things when his owl suddenly flew above him in a circle before landing on his shoulder . He raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Peggy (his owl) had a letter with her.

 

He saw his name written on the front in his moms fancy cursive. He took the letter and stared at it. He debated on whether he should open it there or burn it. He turned the letter over and saw the wax heart that his mom used whenever she sealed an envelope. 

He smiled at it and couldn't help but feel a warm feeling spread through him. His mom maybe did care..

 

"Thank you Peggy." He said to the owl before she flew off. 

 

He went to the tent and quickly packed it up his things and made his way back to his common room. When he made it there his mind was racing.

 

_What did the letter say?_

 

When he did make it to his common room, he found a corner where he could read the letter not noticed. He settled down and nervously opened the letter. 

 

 

**Connor,**

**I am so sorry about what happened at Christmas. What we said and did was not okay. I know that those words will never be enough.**

**People in our family have not taken the time to notice all that you do for improvement. I want to be apart of your life and I want things to be out in the open.**

**I talked to your dad and he feels awful for everything he has said and done. We both want to make a fresh start.**

**I insisted that I would be the one to write you this letter since I feared that if your father did you would not read it...which is completely understandable.  He wants me to let you know that he is sorry. He wishes he could take back every negative thing he has ever said to you. He wants to make this right. I want to make this right.**

 

**You do not have to respond. I just wanted to let you know that we want to be here for you from now on. We want to also to have things more open between us as a family. We love you.**

 

**With love,**

**mom <3**

 

Connor read over the letter again felt a mix of confusion, anger, and relief. 

_Was this acctually happening?_

 

 

_\------------------_

 O.W.L S were coming up next week. 

The last quidditch game of the season was coming up that week as well.

And on top of all that stress, Connor's mom's letter was always in his head.

 

After his last quidditch practice before the game Connor found himself in front of new parchment with his ink and quill. 

 

**Dear mom,**

 

**I don't know what to say. I have felt hurt by all that has happened but...I also would like a new start. I don't want to hold anger at you and dad anymore. It's not fair.**

**I also want things to be out in the open which I why I am going to tell you this....I am gay.**

 

**I have known for a while but chose to not tell you.**

**I have two boyfriends. Evan (the boy you met once) and Jared (someone you don't know).  I am dating both of them and they are dating each other.**

 

**Zoe knows but I made her swear not to tell either of you so please don't be mad at her.**

**I understand if you take back your offer now that you know. I just wanted it to be out in the open.**

 

**Just in case it didn't.....Zoe and I have a game next week and...I think that she would be happy if you came.**

 

**Sincerely,**

**Connor.**

Connor waited for the ink to dry and than put it in an envelope. Connor wrote "Mom and Dad" on it and took a deep breath.

He gave it to Peggy (his owl) and sent her on her way. 

 

He prayed that he made the right decision..

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half of this I deleted by mistake and I had to re-write it/repost it and that's why this chapter was posted weird...GAHHHHH
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed :)


	12. Evan POV

 

 

After the quidditch game that night the school only had exams one more day. After that, the school was going to be less tense and Summer break would come with a blink of an eye and Evan would soon be finding himself in his 7th year. That idea scared him.

 ----

 

Evan could tell that both his boyfriends were bouncing with energy that morning.

Evan and Connor had smuggled Jared to their table (something that began to happen more often times than not at that point) and Evan had picked up on their nervous energy.

It was OWL day and the final match between Hufflepuff and Griffendor so the school had a stressful atmosphere. 

As they were seated, Jared pulled out his bag and looked around making sure no other eyes were on him, other than Evan and Connor's. 

He than began to nervously pour the vile of Liquid Luck that Evan had given him into his cup of morning tea. "I hope this works..."

 

Evan and Connor watched  with wide eyes as Jared nervously drank the potion infused tea. 

 

"D-do you feel different?" Evan asked once Jared set the teacup down. 

"I feel....confident..." Jared said eyes furrowed. 

 

"How do we know if it works?" Connor asked, his eyes nervously scanning Jared.  Evan found that enduring.

 

"I don't know...It should work." Jared replied. "We'll just have to wait and see."

 

Evan bit his lip with worry but said nothing. 

When breakfast was over he and Connor bid Jared farewell and made their way to their Transfiguration exams. It was located in a larger classroom for testing. Since all the different houses were being tested as one in an individual room it was a little crazy getting to the class room in such as crowed.

When he and Connor got there, all of the Hufflepuffs were filling in and taking their seats. 

"Good luck!" Evan said before he and Connor split ways. 

"Good luck." Connor leaned in and kissed him. Evan leaned into the kiss, enjoying it for only a minute before the two of them pulled apart from one another. 

Evan sat down and took note of the enchanted quill in front of him. Every Hogwarts student had always been instructed not to bring anything to the O.W.Ls so no one could be given the chance to cheat.  

 

Once everyone had settled in the professor magically distributed the test and instructed everyone to began. 

 

Evan looked down at the test and nervously scanned it. He quickly felt overwhelmed but kept his breathing in check. He picked up the quill and started from the top.

 

 

\---------------Time Skip to end of day------------

 

 Evan and Jared walked side by side as they walked to the quidditch pitch with the rest of the school. The last of the exams had happened that day and a lot of tension was off of Evan now that he could sit back and watch Connor play.

Jared was telling Evan about how he felt very confident about the exams and how he was so great full that Evan had helped him out. Jared smuggled Evan to the Ravenclaws section of viewing and they sat down.

Jared preformed a spell on his face to paint it the way Connor's quidditch robes looked. Jared also insisted on doing the same to Evan and Evan had reluctantly agreed telling Jared not to melt his face off. In the end, they were wearing the Hufflepuff colors on their faces with the word "Murphy" on their forehead and a "3" on both of their cheeks. 

 

Soon after, the game began. 

 

Hufflepuff and Griffrendor's quidditch players flew out into the felid. Evan smiled when he saw Connor fly out. Connor looked a bit nervous but overall excited. 

 

After a long speech from the headmaster, the whistle blew and the game began. 

 

Evan watched transfixed by the scene in front of him. Although he didn't quite understand quidditch (even though Connor and Jared spent hours trying to explain it to him countless times) he still enjoyed watching it.

 

He always had watched every quidditch match at school. He was fascinated with the idea of flying. Although he himself could never dream of jumping on a broom, he alway wondered what it was like to fly above the world and look down upon it. 

 

The game continued well. No one was so seriously injured that they had to be taken off the field. It had been funny to see the Murphy siblings being neck and neck. 

Hufflepuff emerged victorious. 

 

 

\------------------------

 

The celebrating quickly followed in the Hufflepuff common room. Evan had smuggled Jared into the common room for the celebrations and no one payed him any mind(after all this was happening almost daily for 5 years). 

He and Jared had quickly raced to find Connor after the game but could not find him. They figured that the party that night he would be back. But so far, no luck. No Connor in sight. 

 

Evan frowned and pulled out his phone. 

**To: Connor**

**Where are you?**

 

 

**Are you okay?**

 

 

**Connor?**

 

**Connor?**

 

**Aren't you coming to our common room to celebrate?**

 

 

**Connor?**

 

 

All of the text went unanswered. Jared had no luck either. 

The crowed of people round them were loud and crazy. Someone had obviously brought liquor and people were already getting drunk. 

The rest of the qudditch team was present but no Connor was in sight.  Jared kissed Evan telling him Connor would show before he went to get them both drinks.  Evan looked around the room, hoping that Connor had showed up while he hadn't noticed. 

 

_beep_

 

Evan glanced at his phone and saw a text.  His heart leaped and he quickly opened it. 

 

**From: Mom**

**What is this?**

**-file 123 attached--**

 

Evan raised an eyebrow and opened the photo.

To his horror, he was faced with a picture that he had of Jared, Connor, and himself on a date. 

They were all leaning on each other. Connor to the right, Jared to the left, and Evan in the middle. It was at Hogwarts. They had asked Alana to take the photo for them. Jared and Connor were kissing his cheeks and all of there hands were being held by each other. It did not look at all like they were just friends. 

Jared had given it to him framed as one of his birthday gifts last year. Evan had always made sure that it was hidden but apparently, his mom had found it. 

 

Evan felt sick.

He excused himself from the party and went to the empty sleeping quarters. He took a deep shuddering breath and called his mom. It was now or never. He could do this. 

 

"Evan?"  Hedi asked once she had picked up.

"M-Mom. I-I-I have to tell you s-s-something. I have- I have been keeping a s-secret from y-y-you for a while a-and...I am....bisexual."

The silence after that killed him. He then filled the silence. "That means that I like boys and girls..." 

More silence.

"I um...I have been dating and um...for the last couple of year I um..have been dating Connor and Jared I am in um..what you would call a polyamory relationship. That means that I am dating both of them and they are dating each other. It means that...we all like each other and are happy with each other. I have been with them for around 4 years and um...I guess now you know..." 

"Evan I don't know what to say. Honey I love you and nothing could ever change that. I am happy that you are happy. "

The relief that Evan felt was overwhelming that he began to cry. 

"I don't really understand too much but..I want to understand. I love you Evan and I am happy that you told me this..I am sorry if I forced it out-"

" No mom. I needed to tell you. I am happy that I told you." 

Hedei chucked lightly. "Me too. Also, Connor and Jared are sweet. I am happy that they are with you." 

"Thanks mom." 

He and his mom said goodbye and Evan hung up, wiping tears from his face.

That had been better then what he imagined. He felt a wight next to him turned to see Jared. He smiled, obviously hearing the whole conversation, and pulled him into a hug. 

Once they pulled apart Jared shoved his phone in Evan's face. 

Evan pushed the phone back a little before he read it. 

 

**From: Connor**

**I'm @ the quidditch pitch**

 

"Quickly Ev." Jared said pulling out his wand. He placed a spell on them so they would be invisible (a spell the three of them knew too well at that point) and left the Hufflepuff common room and school un noticed. 

 

They made their way to the quidditch pitch and saw Connor sitting at the middle of the field. 

Jared and Evan quickly raced over to him and Jared undid the spell the hid them.

"Connor?" Evan asked, sitting down next to him. 

"My parents came." 

He and Jared froze. They both knew what that meant. Connor had told them about the previous letter sent to him and what his responds had been.

 

"And?" Jared asked, placing a hand on Connor's shoulder. 

"They said they wanted to start over and that they love me." 

 

"That's great!" Jared said with a smile. Connor returned the smile. 

"Yeah..they did come around after all..." 

 

They all sat back into each other.  Evan told Connor about his phone call and everything seemed in place. 

 

Connor and Jared educated him on the constellations and their meanings. He was in Jared's lap and Jared was on Connor's. The sky was so beautiful and Evan felt calm. 

 

 

That year had come to an end. Soon it would be summer and for once, Evan could not wait for what was next to come. 

He had his two amazing boyfriends who he was so great full for. He leaned in and kissed Connor and Jared who both returned his kiss quickly and proceeded to kiss one another as well. Evan leaned back into Jared's chest.  

 

 

Everything was finally perfect. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...this was long overdue.  
> I am FINALLY done with this. I am currently debating on creating a bunch of one shots in this universe (It would mostly be something that helped close any plot holes in this). Please let me know if that is something you would be interested in reading.  
> Thank you all so much for reading and sticking through it all and for all the sweet comments and words of support :)


	13. Announcement!

Hello everyone!

I wanted to say that I am going to be adding a series of one shots (that happen within this universe) of moments I was not able to put into this. For example, the dueling scene between Connor and the Griffendor boys, when Jared comes out to his family, as well as maybe a more in detail fic about the break they all spent together at Evan's. Also I desperatly want a love potion scene....

I want to have these written and posted as soon as I can and I am sorry if these don't come out until much later. I just wanted to let everyone know that this is something to look out for.

Again, thank you for reading and for all the lovely comments it really means a lot. :D

-FanTitan

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had his idea for a while and FINALLY am doing it for NaNoWriMo  
> Also the Hogwarts houses of which they are in ARE NOT MY IDEA. I am sorry to say that I do not remember who came up with the idea but no, I DO NO TAKE CREDIT FOR THAT. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you SO much for reading!  
> Kudos and Comments are welcomed


End file.
